El comienzo de un siempre
by VeronicaWolstenholme
Summary: James está por rendirse, Lily está por comenzar. ¿Por qué, justamente cuando uno decide dejarlo, el otro decide tomarlo? Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece íntegramente a J.K Rowling.


Disclaimer/Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling. Yo, simplemente me he tomado las libertades de jugar un poquito con ellos y su historia, para crearles la mía.

Yo soy Vero, una escritora de a ratos, que está bastante obsesionada con el mundo de Harry Pottee (entre otras muchas cosas). Este es mi primer historia dentro de este mundo, un one shot de James y Lily, y además, mi primer historia dentro de . ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

* * *

 _N_ o era para nada raro que James y Sirius se presentaran como hermanos; pues después de todo, eso eran. Aunque de familias diferentes, el joven Potter y el joven Black se habían adoptado mutuamente.

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter habían abierto sus brazos, corazones y hogar al hijo menor de Orion y Walburga Black, después de que estos le dieran la espalda cuando se negó rotundamente a seguir con las costumbres dictadas por la pureza de sangre. Sirius Orion Black, sorteado para la casa Gryffindor, era un Potter de palabra.

En vacaciones, el joven Sirius visitaba la casa Potter, vivía en la casa Potter, comía en la casa Potter, dormía en la casa Potter. La casa Potter era también su hogar, hogar que jamás había podido encontrar en la casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place. Aquél oscuro y torturoso lugar, lleno de tanto desprecio y odio. Aquél sucio cuchitril en el cual jamás había podido conseguir sosiego alguno. No, definitivamente jamás habría podido conseguir una vida plena allí, donde su propia familia lo había despreciado por no querer seguir los regímenes y órdenes de un hombre chiflado no tan viejo, que tenía un creciente resentimiento hacia los no mágicos. (Además de que todos eran odiosos Slytherin).

Por aquellas razones, a la edad de 14 años, Sirus Orion Black había decidido fugarse del feo Grimmauld Place hasta Godric's Hollow, para aceptar la mano que le tendía su amigo y hermano del amla, James Charus Potter. Porque, quisiera o no, la vida sin aquél pelinegro, ojos avellanas y lentes redondos, sería un total martirio.

Compartir alegrías, tristezas, victorias y derrotas. Eso era lo que hacía a aquellos dos chicos hermanos. El verdadero sentimiento de serlo.

Con todas sus cosas juntas y listas en sus baúles en la habitación, ambos muchachos se habían tirado en el patio trasero de la casa. Acostados en unas mantas, viendo hacia las estrellas. El montón de chuchaerías traídas desde Honeydukes que los rodeaba cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeño.

-Oye, Canuto... ¿qué vamos a hacer? ... me refiero a después de Hogwarts -James tiró otra rana de chocolate a su boca, para mordisquearla. El chocolate le recordaba a su amigo Remus, por eso, en aquellas vacaciones en las que se alejaban del jaleo en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, para no olvidarse de los Merodeadores, comía chocolate hasta que la barriga se le hinchaba.

-Cornamenta... todos sabemos que vas a terminar casado con Evans. Relájate. Yo seré el padrino del pequeño James, y todos felices -Black, por su parte, tomó un puñado de grajeas de todos los sabores y se las echó a la boca, sin importarle de qué sabor serían. Menudo Gryffindor estaba hecho...

-Canuto... seriamente he pensado en desistir con Lily. Creo... creo que es demasiado buena para mi, y sinceramente no creo que se fije en mi. De verdad... de verdad estoy perdidamente enamorado, pero ella no parece ceder para nada. Creo que al fin la dejaré en paz. Dejaré que sea feliz con quien le corresponda -terminó de tragar el chocolate que se le había atorado en la garganta.

Después de esto, Black no estuvo seguro de decir nada. Y así fue, total silencio, hasta que los oídos de este se llenaron de suaves ronquidos provenientes de la garganta de su hermano adoptivo, ahí fue cuando se sintió seguro de contestar algo.

-Ya veremos, James, ya veremos. Mañana a esta hora estaremos en el Gran Comedor. Y... veremos si de verdad desistes.

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts había ido de maravilla, comos siempre. En esa ocasión, comenzaba su sexto año de educación en el Colegio Hogwarts. Era imposible mirar hacia atrás y no ver por todo lo que habían pasado.

En aquél vagón, como siempre viajaban los cuatro Merodeadores: Lunático, Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano. Compartiendo sus vacaciones, tirando risas, gritos, hablando como si se les fuera al vida en ello. Y como era costumbre, el vagón estaba hecho un desastre, con corbatas, túnicas, calcetines, zapatos, tenis, pantalones, suéteres y demás cosas regadas por todos los lados.

Una vez, estando dentro de Hogwarts, con sus cosas arregladas como si no hubiese pasado nada, se dispusieron a escuchar al Sombrero Seleccionador, a aclamar a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor y, después de escuchar el par de palabras que el chiflado pero siempre alegre director de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore les dirigía, se dispusieron a disfrutar de magnífico banquete preparado por los elfos domésticos del colegio. Los Merodeadores estarían encantados de ir a felicitar a los elfos por el espectacular pastel de fresas con chocolate que, sin duda, habían hecho en honor a los cuatro aludidos Gryffindor, aquellos elfos de orejas largas y gestos amables, sabían que ese era el postre favorito de los chicos.

Esa noche estaba siendo especialmente tranquila. Tanto, que resultaba algo rara. Los cuatro Merodeadores solían, cada inicio de ciclo, preparar un gran recibimiento para los más pequeños, pero, aquella noche parecía que nada iba a pasar.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor, el buscador del equipo de Quidditch, quien solía ser uno de los más ruidosos y animados en los banquetes, en esa ocasión estaba quieto, callado, casi melancólico. Y la actitud del pelinegro de lentes no había pasado desapercibida por los demás, precisamente. No era común verlo así. Y aquello había extrañado a más de uno, sobre todo, a cierta prefecta pelirroja de la casa del valiente Godric.

-Oye... Remus... Remus -la pelirroja movió un poco el hombro de su compañero. Remus John Lupin era también prefecto.

-Dime, Lily -el chico le sonrió amable, dejando de lado su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué... qué le pasa a Potter? Está muy raro. No ha hablado en toda la noche.

Remus levantó una ceja, tratando de reprimir una risilla maliciosa que se amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, pero al final logró controlarla. El muchacho solo negó un par de veces, agregando que no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Era verdad; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que acongojaba a James. En el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts había estado tan normal, que se le hacía de cierta manera extraño que no se hubiera subido a la mesa para declararle su amor a Lily otra vez.

El resto de la cena ocurrió con toda la normalidad posible. Después de que desaparecieran los restos de comida de los platos, Albus Dumbledore se paró para dar unos pocos avisos y pedir a los prefectos que dirigieran a los nuevos hacia sus salas comunes. Así, los dos chicos de cada casa, se dispusieron a levantarse y guiar a los nuevos niños a sus respectivas salas comunes. Lily Evans y Remus Lupin encabezaban la filita de niños, dirigiéndolos hacia la torre donde estaba la estancia de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los nuevos, por no decir todos, soltaban exclamaciones, grititos, risas y muchísimos comentarios sobre lo que los rodeaba, las escaleras cambiantes, los retraros habladores y movibles, los grandes espacios, las armaduras que saludaban... sobre lo que, de ese momento en adelante y por siete años, sería su hogar.

Lily Evans, con todo y su carácter explosivo, tenía un enorme corazón. Eso era fácil de ver. Lily era amable, cariñosa, respetuosa, inteligente, sincera, franca, valiente y terca. Cuando se lo proponía, podría tener un carácter de los mil demonios, pero, a su vez, si se lo proponía, podría ser la mujer más llena de amor en el mundo entero. En esa ocasión, haciendo gala de su corazón enorme y cálido, había optado por llevar de la mano a un niño pequeño con gafas, que estaba demasiado asustado para poder andar correctamente.

-No tienen porque asustarse, niños. Hogwarts es su hogar. Además, estamos todos nosotros para apoyarlos. Nosotros somos ahora su familia, todos los Gryffindor debemos estar unidos... debemos mantener las cordialidades con otras casas, incluso hacer amistades, si les es posible. A veces sí, se encontrarán con uno que otro arrogante de otras casas -Lily tragó saliva, recordando el pequeño incidente que había tenido el año anterior con cierto estudiante de Slytherin-. Pero deben recordar que todos somos una gran familia.

-Caray, señorita... Evans. Creo que me cae muy bien usted. Espero que esté siempre cerca para ayudarnos -el pequeño niño que estaba sosteniendo la mano de la prefecta se alegró un poco cuando escuchó a la pelirroja, y ahora caminaba dando pequeños saltitos.

-Si... bien, niños. Lily no es tan divertida como creen. Cuando se enoja, no hay quien la pare, es malvada, ahí como la ven -el muchacho de cabellos negros se detuvo un momento a la altura de la prefecta y del niño, y, después de guiñarles y soltar una risita, se encaminó con paso apresurado a las escaleras que por fin daban hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Sirius... -Remus solo se mordió la lengua, tratando de contener la carcajada. El chico de cabellos castaños claros estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lily Evans era su colega, ambos eran prefectos, ambos eran buenos amigos, ambos se caían excelente y se querían, pero Remus Lupin también era un merodeador, por lo tanto, no podía darle la espalda a Sirius Black. No podía irle a uno solo, eran los dos, o los dos.

-Precisamente, niños, de este tipo de personas hablaba. Ese chico que ven ahí es Sirius Black, un flojonazo de primera, arrogante y engreído -le soltó la pelirroja, lo bastante alto como para que escuchara.

-Lily, Lily, Lily. Pequeña Evans... admite que me quieres, de una vez por todas. Seré lo que sea, pero no puedes estar sin mi -Sirius se recargó en la pared, alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera provocativa, arrancando por parte de Remus la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, y por parte de Lily un bufido de exasperación.

-Ya, déjate de cosas, Canuto. Deja en paz a Evans -la voz había sonado grave, pero desganada. Se volvieron a la esquina trasera, para ver a la persona que había dejado escapar las palabras. James Potter se encontraba parado al final de los nuevos niños Gryffindor, seguido por Peter Pettigrew y todo el otro tumulto de los estudiantes viejos. Los estudiantes antiguos ya no se sorprendían por el escándalo: estaban tan acostumbrados a esas tontas peleas que ya no atención ponían.

James Potter caminó con verdadera desgana hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y después de decir la contraseña entró, sentándose en el rincón más alejado del centro de la sala, esperando a que todo pasara. Y así fue, dentro de poco, la sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaban unos pocos. Los Merodeadores.

-Chicos... vayan a dormir. Estoy bien, sé que están cansados. Más de rato iré yo, no se preocupen -Potter soltó de la nada. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigos estaban ahí por él, solo por él. Pero se les notaba en las caras que estaban cayéndose de sueño. Les dedicó un leve asentimiento, y una sonrisa.

-Cornamenta... espero que todo esto no sea por lo que hablamos ayer en la noche.

-Canuto, te aseguro que no es nada malo. De verdad, hermano, estoy perfectamente bien. Ve a dormir, tonto. Vayan todos, los veré en la mañana -hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a la situación, y, sin tiempo para réplicas, se volteó en su asiento, y se puso a jugar lanzando pequeños hechizos con su varita.

Los otros se sumieron de brazos y se levantaron para desfilar hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, sin discutirle más al buscador de Quidditch. Sabían lo cabezota que se podía poner, así que decidieron no hacer nada más.

James se había quedado solo, ahí fue cuando soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, acompañado de un par de lágrimas traicioneras, que bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se había propuesto dejar a Lily en paz, pero, todo se había ido abajo cuando la vio en la estación de Hogsmade, esperando los carruajes para llegar a Hogwarts. La vio, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, con sus mejillas y nariz roja por el frío, con sus pecas adornando su rostro, con sus ojos verde esmeralda, y todo se le había caído encima.

-¿James? -el chico se sobresaltó a la llamada de su nombre. Así de rápido, levantó su mano y enjuagó sus mejillas con la túnica negra, casi rezándole a Merlín porque se fuera y que no descubriera su estado.

Morgana, Merlín, Dumbledore, y todos los magos. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente en aquél momento?

-¿Todo bien, Evans? -trató de sonar lo más normal posible, pero lamentablemente, al final de la frase, su voz tembló bastante. El chico solamente se giró un poco, para darle una mirada rápida y tratar de averiguar si la chica se había dado cuenta del tintineo, y se maldijo una y mil veces por haberlo hecho. La prefecta perfecta, Lily Evnas, con un camisón largo, y el cabello extrañamente bien arreglado en una trenza, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, preocupados. Su benditos ojos esmeralda, aquellos en los que James se había perdido infinidad de veces...

-Bueno... escuché ruidos, y bajé. La verdad es que no puedo dormir, al parecer tu tampoco, ¿o me equivoco? -la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y se dispuso a acercarse un poco más hacia el pelinegro de ojos castaños. La verdad era que... James había dejado de ser tan cabezota, sí, aún tenía sus momentos de Merodeador, y seguía en ciertos momentos haciendo de las suyas, pero ya no parecía un engreído... bueno, sí lo seguía siendo, a veces. Pero... para Lily, desde aquella vez en que él la había tratado de consolar cuando la encontró llorando después de tener desastrosa una pelea con Severus, dejó de parecerle un arrogante, idiota, engreído y malcriado niño.

-No podía dormir, Evans. Es cierto -James se acurrucó aún más en su asiento, tapándose con su túnica. Lily llegó hasta él, y se dejó caer a su lado, en el suelo, recargando la espalda en el asiento de mimbre en el que se encontraba el chico. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, para después dirigirle otra sonrisa y una mirada discreta al buscador-. Oye, oye... ¿me llamaste James? -el gesto que adornó la cara del moreno de ojos arrancó una sonora carcajada de la chica con ojos verde esmeralda. El chico se irguió en su asiento, y su mandíbula cayó literalmente hasta el suelo.

-¿Así te llamas, que no?

-Sí, sí... pero... solemos llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. Yo soy Potter, tú eres Evans. Tú Evans, yo Potter.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Te conozco desde hace cinco años, James, sé perfectamente que tu apellido es Potter. Pero, ¿te molesta que te diga James? O... a lo mejor a tí te parece feo mi nombre, por eso no me llamas así.

-¡No!, no, para nada. Me gusta James, y me gusta tu nombre, Lily. Es un nombre bonito, es sencillo, pero creo que te va mucho -además claro, de que me gustas tú. Potter se vio obligado a negar un par de veces para disipar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No, no eran mentiras, pero simplemente no podía ponerse a pensar aquello en esos momentos.

-Está bien James. De ahora en adelante, seremos Lily y James. Nada de apellidos, ¿te parece? -la pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, buscando aprobación del buscador. Este, de inmediato asintió, casi como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un Imperio, o en su caso, de Amortentia...

Se quedaron así un tiempo, sin decirse nada, sin mirarse. Simplemente haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, disfrutando del cómodo silencio de voces que reinaba en la sala común de los Gryffindor, quebrado simplemente por sus respiraciones acompasadas y el sonido de las brazas fundiéndose en fuego dentro de la chimenea. Ambos ahí, con un sentimiento creciente, tal vez pasado por desapercibido por alguno de los dos.

-Oye, James, ¿te encuentras bien? -apuntó apresuradamente la pelirroja, recordando sus intenciones de sonsacar información al merodeador acerca de su extraño comportamiento.

Él resopló en respuesta, dudando entre si confesarle o no a la chica le porqué de su estado. Si bien, Lily Evans era la gran razón, James sabía que ahora que se habían tomado confianzas, si le decía a Lily que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, le daría un golpe y comenzaría a gritarle una sarta de palabras que él ya conocía a la perfección. Y, decidió no arriesgarse. Tener la amista de la chica era mejor que nada, mucho mejor.

-¿Eh?... Ah, sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente bien, Lily. ¿Por qué preguntas? -susurró el buscador. Demonios, pensó. Había querido sonar seguro, como si nada pasase, pero no pudo.

-Bueno... has estado raro. No has hecho ninguna de las tuyas, no te has despeinado el cabello como un millón de veces. ¡Snape pasó por tus narices en Hogsmade y tú ni te inmutaste! -... siquiera me dirigiste tu habitual sonrisa de coqueteo, ni tu guiño, pensó la pelirroja, pero aquello no lo expresó en voz alta-. Eso es raro, demasiado, viniendo de ti. Sé que algo no va bien. De hecho te ves triste, te siento triste, ¿todo bien?

-Ay Lily... ¿no es eso lo que habías querido desde siempre? Al fin estoy quieto, sin hacer o deshacer nada, sin molestar a nadie. No te voy a dar más problemas por el resto de Hogwarts -el moreno se cubrió aún más con su túnica, escondiendo la cara de la vista de la ojiverde. Sentía unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar por el significado escondido tras aquellas últimas palabras. La prefecta de Gryffindor se quedó pasmada por lo anterior. Siempre había despotricado contra él, y siempre había pensado que James era un chiflado sin remedio que se la pasaba haciendo bromas, travesuras, y coqueteando con cualquiera que se le cruzara. Pero, ahora que lo veía, más como a su compañeros, se había dado cuenta que James parecía enfermo sin la burlona sonrisa que casi siempre adornaba su rostro, incluso, parecía desorientado, como perdido. Y, a Lily no le gustaba aquello. Ese James antipático le recordaba tanto al odioso Slytherin de cabellos y ojos oscuros, que se sentía extraña.

Y sí, tendría que admitirlo. Ese Potter no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

-Eh... James, lo que te voy a decir... puede ser raro, pero creo que tu no deberías de mantenerte así. Sé que hay algo, y si no quieres decírmelo me parece perfecto, tus razones tendrás. El punto, es que no creo que deberías amargarte por eso, digo, sinceramente este James no me gusta, por más correcto que sea. No es tu esencia... No... -la voz de la chica había empezado fuerte, potente, segura, pero había terminado en un susurro débil, casi incomprensible. Era la verdad. Le gustaba James Charlus Potter, demonios, le encantaba, sentía algo fuerte por el muchacho de lentes que estaba sentado su lado, acurrucado debajo de su túnica arrugada.

Y todo había comenzado la vez que aquél chico de ojos avellana, poco después del percance con Severus Snape, hubiera corrido a consolarle, ignorando la manera grosera en la que ella le había dicho que se fuera.

Había visto que ese chico no siempre era un presumido que se la pasaba revolviéndose el cabello y atrapando la snitch dorada que había tomado en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

-Lily... Bella Lily Evans, fresca, delicada, hermosa, valiente, testaruda y fuerte... pasaste dos años diciéndome lo imbécil y hueco que era, para luego venir y decir que no es mi esencia comportarme adecuadamente -dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro. -Te lo voy a decir Lily. Pero no quiero que hables hasta que acabe, no digas nada, no salgas corriendo, no te enojes, no grites, no me golpees; te lo ruego. Escúchame primero -James se sacó la túnica, y la tiró sobre algún lugar de la sala. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como la sangre Gryffindor corría por su cuerpo, alentándole a confesar por última vez lo que sentía por aquella muchacha de cabellos rojizos. Se paró de su asiento con un movimiento lento, muy pausado, y se dejó caer frente a su compañera de manera floja.

Lily lo miró extrañada en un principio, pero una vez lo tuvo a su altura, se preocupó demasiado. La cara de James estaba larga, podía decirlo, y tenía miedo de que la cosa que acongojaba al muchacho fuera algo realmente grave. Jamás, en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, por lo tanto, los mismos que llevaba conociendo al chico lo había visto así.

-Oh, James... -la prefecta lo tomó por las manos, acercándose a él un poco más. Sentía algo horrible al verlo así, decaído, triste. No le gustaba para nada que su pobre chico estuviera tristón, no cuando era lo común verle sonriente y feliz.

No lo pensó dos veces, incluso ignoró la pequeña advertencia que su parte racional del pensamiento le lanzaba: sentía la necesidad casi vital de mostrarle a James Potter que no estaba solo, fuese lo que fuese. Lily Evans arrastró a James Charlus Potter hasta sus brazos, y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, sin importarle un cacahuete lo demás.

-¡Por Merlí, Lily! -el chico se dejó hacer por ella, y bajó todas las defensas. Ahí acunado entre los brazos de la chica que amaba, empezó a llorar como si no hubiese un día siguiente. Se sentía pésimo. Sus rodillas muy apenas se tocaban, pero estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que podían sentir el calor que los cuerpos emanaban, ella podía oler el aroma a colonia y raramente, chocolate de James, y él, podía oler el aroma dulce de fresas y lavanda que desprendía la chica.

La ojiverde trató desesperadamente de calmarlo, pasándole una de sus manos por el alborotado cabello oscuro. Era tan malditamente suave que se entretuvo más de lo que quiso ahí. ¿Cuánto no había odiado el gesto ese de pasarse las manos por el cabello que tenía el chico? pero también, ¿cuántas veces no había deseado hacerlo ella?

Poquito a poquito, el afligido chico había aminorado su lloriqueo, convirtiéndolo en suaves sollozos esporádicos. Hasta que de plano, simplemente habían quedado los rastros de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y sobre la empapada pijama de la pelirroja.

-¿Mejor? -le susurró ella, con cautela y cuidado incluso con un leve rastro de dulzura.

-Qué pena... lo siento mucho, Lily. Me fue imposible... -suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando del contacto con la chica-. Me siento increíble ahora... y creo que te debo una explicación.

-Oh, no... no tienes por qué...

-No. Necesito hacerlo. No me sueltes... -volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para admitir sus sentimientos de una manera sincera, sin altanerías, sin arrogancia, sin estúpidas cosas -. Lily... en los años pasados me la he vivido diciéndote de una manera no muy cortés que salieras conmigo. Mi arrogancia me puede mucho y creo que lo sabes. Pero... he estado pensando sobre esto, y creo que es momento de dejarte libre de mis idioteces. Creo que al fin comprendí, Lils.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que... demonios, estoy maldita y perdidamente enamorado de ti, como no tienes una idea. Pero también estoy diciendo que te voy a dejar de molestar. He comprendido, después de tanto, que no quieres salir conmigo, y respeto eso. Seré feliz si tu eres feliz, Lily, aunque eso sea que tu estés con el idiota de Quejicus -James resopló, reacio a admitir lo que había dicho anteriormente. No, en verdad no le gustó para nada la idea sobre ella y el idiota Slytherin juntos, sin embargo, si eso hacía feliz a su pelirroja, él estaría bien.

Y después de muchas cervezas de mantequilla, y tal vez uno que otro trago de whisky de fuego, un par de años; lo superaría...

La muchacha sopesó con cuidad todas y cada una de las palabras del moreno. Siempre pensó que James solo quería una cita. Algo así como "me voy a Hogsmade contigo un día, te anoto en mi lista de logros, y al otro día dejo de hacerte caso". Pero... ¿enamorado? ¡Morgana! Eso, solo le dio para que en su estómago un millón de mariposas se dieran a la fuga. Todo empezó con fuerza, todo empezó hermoso, hasta que terminó con "Quejicus". ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Severus en esa plática?

¿Gustarle? ¡Severus Snape! ¿De verdad?

-Espera James... espera, ¿crees que me gusta Severus? -la cabeza de Lily estaba hecha un tremendo lío.

-Pues no como tal, pero, ¿te gusta?

-James... no comprendo mucho. ¡Severus no me gusta! Es mi... fue mi amigo, durante muchos años, incluso fue él quien me enteró del mundo Mágico y de Hogwarts... mis padres muggles no tenían idea de nada. Pero, después de lo que hizo, y de lo que ha hecho, me parece casi imposible que pueda desarrollarse un sentimiento amoroso hacia él. Se junta con ese bando... ellos hacen cosas malas, James. Cosas malas a gente como yo... Además a mi me gusta... -la seguridad de la chica se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Mentalmente se pateó, y físicamente, se mordió a lengua para evitar decir más de la cuenta-. Me gusta alguien más -las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, un rojo intenso, superando el color de su cabello. Ofuscada una vez más por el casi revelamiento, se alejó unos centímetros de James.

¿Te gusta...? ¿Quién?

Por una parte, el chico Potter se sintió bien, pues que no fuese Quejicus el dueño del corazón de la chica Evans, le hacía sentirse casi extasiado, pero, saber que era otra persona de todos modos, le pesaba. Le pesaba saber que su querida Lily estaba prendado de otro idiota pero suertudo alumno de Hogwarts.

Sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. A final de cuentas, todo iría mejor.

-Bueno... Lily. Dejemos esto. El final de todo es que serás libre de mis idioteces por el resto de Hogwarts. Voy a decepcionar a muchas personas, incluso a mi crew, pero... te daré un respiro, mujer. Lo necesitas. Ahora... bien, iré a dormir. Creo que dije o que quería. Esa es mi explicación: estoy triste porque te dejé ir, pero estoy feliz porque ahora somos amigos... no significa que he dejado de sentir algo, claro- con un último suspiro, pero sintiendo aún el nudo en la garganta, el buscador se deshizo gentilmente de abrazo de la prefecta, y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse también.

Cuando la ojiverde no respondió a la mano extendida del pelinegro, su buen humor recién adquirido se esfumó. Claro, como no, pensó. James simplemente resopló, y dio unos pasos encaminados hacia a escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de chicos.

¿Por qué Lily había mostrado repentino interés en él? ¡Era absurdo, cómo no! Esa chica jamás de los jamases podría interesarse en él. Siempre lo había odiado, y siempre lo haría.

-Creo, Evans, que volverá todo a como era, ¿no? ... de todos modos pretendo dejarte en paz. Creo que es hora de madurar un poco. Bien... buenas noches -el chico siquiera se volvió para verla. Su orgullo le pudo demasiado, y, su corazón roto no podría haber soportado más. Justo cuando pensó que todo se pondría un poco mejor, llega esto, y lo arruina.

Estúpidos sentimientos. Estúpido amor. Estúpido él por enamorarse de alguien que era imposible. Estúpida... no, no podía pensarlo siquiera. Lily no era estúpida, Lily era encantadora. Y se odiaba a si mismo por pensar aquello.

-Es curioso, James, cómo todo se voltea en poco -la pelirroja alzó la voz, a sabiendas de que el joven Gryffindor aún seguía ahí, a mitad de a escalera. Suspiró pesadamente, levantándose del suelo con pereza y ajustando sus pasos a la misma. -¿No es tan triste esto?

-¿Qué es triste, Evans? -susurró el muchacho, realmente abatido. Recargó su frente contra los fríos cimientos que rodeaban al pasillo de las escaleras, luchando porque sus lágrimas no fueran a salirse una vez más.

-Que... justamente cuando tú decides dejarlo, yo decido tomarlo, James Potter. Eso me parece triste. Pero en fin, creo que no te agobiaré con esto, no lo necesitas -se recargó en el respaldo de uno de los tantos sofás que permanecían en la sala común.

James abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lily...

-James...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -su boca se había convertido en un desierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lily había dicho que lo tomaba? ¿A qué rayos se refería?

-Potter. Quiero decir que te quiero. Que, incontrolablemente empecé a sentir algo por ti, y justo ahora no puedo hacer nada. Es triste que hayas desistido justo en este momento. Pero entiendo perfectamente tu punto, James -y no pretendía lo contrario. en verdad, la chica comprendía, y no pensaba en hacer cambiar de opinión al muchacho, por mucho que sintiese por él.

Y Potter no necesitó dos veces la explicación. Simplemente la primera había bastado para que su enojo y su estúpido orgullo se esfumaran. Y así, como de rápido su anterior felicidad se había ido, una urgencia por sentir los brazos de la pelirroja había nublado su mente. Y, como si de una snitch dorada en un partido de Quidditch se tratase, James voló hasta Lily, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿No me estás jugando una broma, verdad? -susurró el moreno de ojos. Apretó con fuerza a la chica, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y aspirando a esencia que desprendía. Merlín, dame una señal para saber que no estoy soñando, suéltame un crucio o una maldición para saber que es verdad...

-No juego con este tipo de cosas, James. Deberías saberlo -Lily se aferro a la túnica del chico con lentes que a sostenía en brazos. ¿Por qué le había soltado sus sentimientos así como así?

-Voy a llorar, por los calzones de Merlín. De verdad que voy a llorar, ¿sabes cuánto esperé por esto?

-¿Y que importa eso ahora? Importa que al fin estamos en el mismo canal. Importa que, ya no somos Potter y Evans, importa que ahora somos James y Lily, y que sentimos lo mismo, importa que estamos conectados -la prefecta levantó la cara del pecho del buscador de Quidditch, y lo miró como si lo mirase por primera vez, como si los malos ratos que habían tenido en años anteriores no hubiesen existido. Lo miró como lo debió mirar siempre, y, aunque ellos no lo supieran, como lo miraría por el resto de su vida.

-Me importa una rana de chocolate si me mandas a volar; lo haré -después de las palabras, James Charlus Potter, sintiéndose con todo el poder del mundo, se inclinó lenta y pausadamente hacia Lily Evans, y le regaló un beso que él mismo había ansiado por demasiado tiempo. Un beso que, aunque no fuese su primero, le supo como a gloria.

La mañana siguiente, el día en que las clases comenzaban, el comedor que se llenaba poco a poco parecía estar de vuelta a la normalidad. Los nervios se podían oler, pues, el primer día de clases siempre era el revelador. Todos los alumnos hablaban con demasiada energía sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar en las siguientes horas. No sabían qué les esperaba, pero estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo, les gustase o no, pues, después de todo, Hogwarts era su hogar.

El comedor medio lleno se quedó en completo silencio cuando dos alumnos entraron en él, hablando animadamente, y, lo más raro aún, abrazados por los codos, como si se hubiesen llevado así desde toda una vida anterior. La prefecta Lily Evans iba tomada de brazo del buscador de Quidditch, James Charlus Potter, ambos Gryffindor. Aquellos dos muchachos que siempre se la pasaban de pleito, en esa ocasión caminaban con total tranquilidad y entusiasmo, compartiendo palabras.

Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew se miraron totalmente extrañados. El único que jamás mostró extrañeza alguna fue Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto de Gryffindor. El único de aquellos en que la joven muchacha pelirroja confiaba. Tanto como para contarle los sentimientos que sentía por uno de sus amigos.

-Oye, Lunático, ¿por qué no pareces sorprendido? -regaño el animago pelinegro. Su entrecejo fruncido era tan pronunciado que solo provocó una risotada en el chico Lupin.

-Porque, querido Canuto, yo estaba enterado de esto, claro -Lupin dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y picoteó un poco las tostadas con mermelada de ciruelas que tenía enfrente. Esperaba un puntapié o un codazo de Black, y de hecho así fue.

-¡¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?!

-Porque, Sirius, es de mala educación contar los secretos de otras personas. Y, como no tenía permitido hacerlo, simplemente callé. Tarde o temprano, esos dos iban a caer juntos, ¿o no? -una media sonrisa adornó el magullado rostro del chico del "problema peludo".

Era cierto. Todos sabían que algún día, aquellos dos muchachos que casi se partían la cara por disputas estúpidas, algún día terminarían juntos. Tan juntos, que el destino se había propuesto hacerlos inmortales, claro está, a la manera retorcida de este.


End file.
